<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crossovers by kgiyooomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508396">crossovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgiyooomi/pseuds/kgiyooomi'>kgiyooomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nipple Play, Teen Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgiyooomi/pseuds/kgiyooomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tendou secretly love his bestfriend wakatoshi and eita secretly love the tall blocker o their second year in volleyball first-year shirabu join the group and ushijima seems to set his eyes on him but the gues monster isn't fine with what's happening and so as the first-year setter has his eyes on the senpai setter  </p><p>how messy can this be ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chocolate on ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>new here hahahaah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>yoys! konichiwa peeeps</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>hope you'll support this it's my first time writing a romance oh! no not romance but yeah romance something like a lovey-dovey type of story</p><p>I usually write horror or criminal something like that doncha worry I won't be killing any of the characters LOL</p>
<hr/><p>   aaanyways i'm sUpper talkative ill start this story after the midterms hope to still catch you then</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> see yah in chapter one</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shirasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes the midterms were done,but my friend in the Philippines are having a hard time lets hope for their recovery<br/>cheer up</p><p>any hows I'm back with the story please don't mind my wrong grammar and spelling if I have English isn't my native language </p><p>but pleasee enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SEMI SEMI-KUN!!!" the red-haired guy whined when semi bite at the  chocolate bar he was holding in his right hand<br/> "hey tenduo don be stingy you still have another bar on the left and please knock off the nickname i beg " semi replied with a laugh<br/> "ugh but why do you have to bite on the one with nuts?! its for wakatoshi kun !" thendou said to him which shuts semi up clicking his tounge "tsk" and just watch as tendou approached ushijima <br/>"wakatoshi kuuun do you want some chocolates? it has nuts " ushijima stared at  his bestfriend wondering what kind of stomach the latter have he's been eating non stop but wont even gain a single gram , he turned to the chocolates " no tenuo thats to sweet" <br/>tendou's delighted eyes slightly shifted " you dont want it? really?" ushijima simply said yes as tenduo replied " oh okey" but make it seem to happy as he put both chocolate bar in his mouth and devour them both<br/>" heeeey! tendou you should have given me some" semi complained tendou was about to rebutt to his complaint when a third year inturupted them " hey second years what are you doing here ? you were task to arange the court for the first years try outs right ?" the three looked at each other then realized that the senpai was right</p><p> " will be comming " they said in sync</p><p>on their way to the gym when tendou spoke<br/> " i heard the first year has this little goody setter from i dont know high school" he said glancing at semi waiting for his reaction \<br/>but ushiwaka spoke "where did you heard that from tenduo?" while inriguingly looking at the red haired guy, <br/>but the guy gidily replied<br/>" of courese from romors !" <br/>the red guy turned to semi "why are you so silent did the chocolate you stole frome me got stock on your throat?" he asked snapping at him and inrigued with the silence " n-no i dont know him" the red haird guys eyebrows turned to question mark ?_? and suspiciously asked to tease him <br/>" are you scared he'll take your place?" but the greyed hair replied and stopped rubing his lips " off course not why will i be affraid!! "almost defesively shouting out the, red haired guy was about to reply when ushijima pat his shoulder as if telling him they are infront of the gym </p><p>but that did not get his attention it seemed that they are late and the try out had started their eyes connected to the ball as it fall to a pair of  hands claiming a slender and long fingers that flawlessly dump it to the other side semi flinched, tendou was confused, but ushijima he looks like he just saw a shooting stars </p><p>each mind was in daze having a mental questions<br/>"what was that? its normal"......"why the heck did everyone stopped??"........."amazing?".............</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and there it is lol I thought about not continuing but i saw tendou and fell in love again so I'm gonna continue  please tell me if it's lame altho I know it is haha hope to see you again maybe tomorrow since its free day tom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. mochi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>messy things comming ahead</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any suggestions about who to pair up with Kita?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the dumped ball fall on the opposites court that made a bouncing sounds making shirabu's team to win the set, he turned to the heater and give him a high five , hearing the coach to ask them to cool down they proceed to the bench to wipe off their sweat</p><p> the young setter was busy drinking his dazzling brown eye caught three people bickering about whose gonna come in the door first<br/> "actually only two of them was bickering the other one looks like an uncle" he whispered as if talking to the air,</p><p> after a short while the coach called out the for them to gather up " if your name was called gather your things then leave the gym if you wish to be a part as a ball boy then stay"<br/> shirabu thought that the coach was a bit hard but anyway he was sure to him self that hi won't get called out, <br/>the coach started to roll call and no one of those who were called stayed, after a while the coach spoke demanding the captain to take over </p><p>" alright for those who are left state your name, height, desired position,  and the reason for joining" <br/>and so they started to itroduce their selfs one by one when it was shirabu's turn someone from the audience snorted  as if not interessted with the intro duction<br/>" im shirabu kejirou,174 cm,possition setter,i want to be the best setter to toss the ball to the best spiker of miyagi" as he introduce himself the adience got noisy but there was a particular reaction the one who went with twinkling eyes and the one who went with a cringing reaction</p><p>"ughh disgusting " said the latter which caught by shirabu  his eyes making its way to that person and piercing his soul with it, "what a brat " shirabu thought to himself and shrug it off, <br/>after the introduction was done the coach tasked them to clean up, they won't be having a practice for the day because they are going to do the usual welcoming of the first years, where they are going out and stuff their stomach with food ,</p><p> the announcement made tendou overly excited and started chit-chatting to ushijima <br/>" hey wakatoshi -kun, where do you thing, are we gonna eat" the tall guy looked at hin weirdly <br/>" off course tendou in a plate we cant eat at the table alone" wakatoshi's answer made tendou a bit confuse but semi seems to catch the joke and is now laughing his ass out <br/>"pffft HAHAHAHAHA CRAZY USHIJIMA CRAZY"  tendou butt in and said " wakatoshi -kun im still your friend even if your jokes are off the plate don't worry there's still a chance to improve" ushijima just eyed the two crazy eggs<br/> " im not joking tendou'; he replied m<br/>aking semi loss his breath from laughing it was ended when eita heared a clicking of tounge followed by a bearly hearable" how noisy" he eyed  the young settere with disbelief<br/> " ehhhhhhh? how rude?" he answered back with a high-intensity imaginary flame in his eyes the older one was about to start a mess when their captain spoke up commanding them to gather up and make their way to the usual barbeque place they use to eat to, so every one move their ass out and went to the shop</p><p>everyone was having their fun eating their hearts out tendou and semi are busy chatting when tendou taught ushijima was missing<br/>" hey where is wakatoshi kun? " he asked<br/> " dunno maybe in the bathroom, tell me about the cat tendou come one" the cat topic made tendous atention back to semi<br/> " right I saw a cat, a black cat i was about to get it so i could take it home but it bit my finger so i run off" he telled the grey haired guy who was listening as if it was the most interesting story he have ever heared,</p><p> suddenly tendou noticed the onions on the left side of his plate<br/>" you don't eat onion semi semi" <br/>" no its wiered" the boy replied <br/>" then let me eat them for you " <br/>"sure " <br/>he answered and gathered the onions in his own spoon feeding them to tendou , and tendou gladly accepted them like a kid, </p><p>the scene got the attention of theire team mate and tease them<br/> " what are you eita -kun his mother "<br/> the remark earns a lot of  laughs and made semi blush from ear to ear, however tendou was busy roaming his eyes when he caught the one he was looking for  laughing which rarely happens, <br/>he felt a bit of stung but just decided to continue eating more silently knowing he could not do anything about it </p><p>and as if a cue semi turned his head to where the cute red-haired monster was looking at and suddenly felt uncomfortable his sharp brown eyes met a pair of another brown once that made him shiver maybe in dislike</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes see you tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>